ousama_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ousama Game Wiki:Policy
The Fairy Tail Wiki Policy & Standards Council is a group of users responsible for reviewing and enforcing our policies. They also have the responsibility of maintaining the quality standards of articles by helping other users adhere to the policies of the wiki. Their most notable ability, however, is their ability to "rollback" edits. Like Administrators, Councilors have an extra "rollback" link on difference pages and on user contributions lists that lets them revert vandalism faster, without the extra steps of going to the page history and opening an earlier revision. Currently we . If you wish to become a councilor, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply on the page. Please also try to provide a supporting statement. Councilors Former Councilors About Councilors Councilor Responsibilities * In the case of an inactive Administrator, the Council leader will act as a temporary admin. * Regularly assist in the Wiki's Guilds. * Quality check the recent edits to articles. * Quality check articles in general. * Assist members with edits and other issues. * Roll-back vandalism. Councilor Powers * In rare occasions, the Chairman or Chairwoman of the council will be allowed Administrative powers. * Move user questions or articles that are not in the correct place. * Help resolve issues with the site that don't require Admin intervention. * Monitor talk pages/Forums/Blogs. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. Councilor Qualifications *Be an active user of the wiki. *Have a good amount of edits on the wiki, but the edits should be of good quality and useful. *Good spelling and grammar is useful. *Good communication skills . *Must be well read on our policies and help enforce them. *At least 3 months on the wiki. Councilor Seats *All seats in the Council are determined by the amount of time the user has been on the Council. The longer a user has been on the Council - the higher the seat the user will have. **In the case that two users become councilors simultaneously, the user with the highest edit count will receive the higher seat. *All Council Chairmen/women are selected by the . *Councilors move up in rank when the seat above them becomes vacant. **The only exception to this rule being the Chairman/woman position. In the case that this position becomes vacant, the Administrators will decide who fills the seat. *On rare occasions, a 5th Seat will be added to the Council, when a user deemed worthy of it appears. Removal of Councilor Conditions under which an involuntary removal would be considered: * Inactive for two months or more. * Repeated abuse of rollback privileges. * Repeated violation of policies. Councilor Noticeboard Inactivity Councilors should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Councilors should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The councilors should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of councilors. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the councilor continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Becoming a Councilor In general, the wiki should not have more than four councilors (occasionally five) at once. However, users may always nominate themselves to become a councilor so that they may be considered if a position ever opens. The Chairman/woman of the Policy & Standards Council, under certain circumstances, may have administrative powers but this is temporary. Badges Councilors can display the Rollback Box and Council Box on their page by using and the command. If you are removed from the council you must remove it from your user page. For use of former councilors ONLY! However, you can replace it with , which is a symbol of you being a former Councilor of the site.